In general, thin film transistors (TFTs) are provided in a display device, and the stability of output drain currents of the TFTs will directly influence the display effect of the display device. A TFT includes a gate pattern, a gate insulating layer, a source-drain pattern, an insulating layer and other hierarchical structures. The gate pattern includes a gate electrode, and the source-drain pattern includes a source electrode and a drain electrode.